musicfandomcom-20200222-history
Year:1976
Bands Formed * Chic * The Clash * The Cure * U2 Singles Released * Epitaph King Crimson *(Don't Fear) The Reaper Blue Öyster Cult * Radio-Activity Kraftwerk * The Blitzkrieg Bop!! Ramones * Shake Some Action Flamin' Groovies * Roadrunner The Modern Lovers * (I'm) Stranded The Saints * New Rose The Damned * Gloria Patti Smith *Anarchy in the U.K. Sex Pistols * Final Solution Pere Ubu * Year of the Cat Al Stewart *Go Your Own Way Fleetwood Mac * Chase the Devil Max Romeo * I Wish Stevie Wonder *Helter Skelter The Beatles * Pissing in a River Patti Smith * Suffragette City David Bowie * Livin' Thing Electric Light Orchestra * Rhiannon (Will You Ever Win) Fleetwood Mac *Dancing Queen ABBA *Got To Get You Into My Life (Beatles song) The Beatles * Hot Wire My Heart Crime * Love Hangover Diana Ross * The Rubberband Man The Spinners *More Than a Feeling Boston (band) * Police and Thieves Junior Murvin * I Wanna Be Your Boyfriend Ramones * Politicians in My Eyes Death * Ripples Genesis * X Offender Blondie *Somebody to Love (Queen) Queen * Entangled Genesis * TVC 15 David Bowie *The Boys Are Back in Town Thin Lizzy * So It Goes Nick Lowe *(I Can't Get No) Satisfaction The Residents * War in a Babylon Max Romeo & The Upsetters * The Wreck of the Edmund Fitzgerald Gordon Lightfoot * Kid Charlemagne Steely Dan *Don't Leave Me This Way Thelma Houston * One More Cup of Coffee Bob Dylan * Crazy on You Heart * Cherry Bomb The Runaways *Jailbreak (number of Thin Lizzy) Thin Lizzy * Stay David Bowie * Tear the Roof Off the Sucker (Give Up the Funk) Parliament *You're My Best Friend Queen * Magic Man Heart * Europa Santana * Get Up Offa That Thing James Brown * Let's Stick Together Bryan Ferry * Strange Magic Electric Light Orchestra * Love and Affection Joan Armatrading * The Ripper Judas Priest * Carry On Wayward Son Kansas * A Trick of the Tail Genesis * Young Hearts Run Free Candi Staton * Lowdown Boz Scaggs * Let 'Em In Wings * Night Moves Bob Seger * The Fez Steely Dan * Couldn't Get It Right Climax Blues Band * More, More, More The Andrea True Connection * You'll Never Find Another Love Like Mine Lou Rawls * Beth KISS *I'm Mandy Fly Me 10cc * The Raven The Alan Parsons Project * Calling Occupants (Of Interplanetary Craft) Klaatu * Misty Blue Dorothy Moore * Dirty Deeds Done Dirt Cheap AC/DC * Say You Love Me Fleetwood Mac * Street Waves Pere Ubu * Les mots bleus Christophe * Don't Believe a Word Thin Lizzy * You Should Be Dancing Bee Gees * Pulstar Vangelis * Deceiver Judas Priest * Johnny Was (Woman Hold Her Head and Cry) Bob Marley * Sara Smile Hall & Oates * Could It Be Magic Donna Summer * Sun, Sun, Sun Jakki * Haitian Divorce Steely Dan * You Keep on Moving Deep Purple * Everybody Loves the Sunshine Roy Ayers * Tyrant Judas Priest * Hard Luck Woman KISS * Jailbreak AC/DC * Blinded by the Light Manfred Mann's Earth Band * Fly Like an Eagle Steve Miller Band * I'll Meet You at Midnight Smokie * Keys to Your Heart The 101ers * Et si tu n'existais pas Joe Dassin * I Want More Can * The Price of Love Bryan Ferry *Sorry Seems to Be the Hardest Word Elton John *Car Wash Rose Royce * Mystery Song Status Quo * Mozambique Bob Dylan * Nightrider Electric Light Orchestra * Step Right Up Tom Waits * Play That Funky Music Wild Cherry * Last Child Aerosmith * T.N.T. AC/DC * You Are the Star Jakki * Summer WAR * Heaven Must Be Missing an Angel Tavares * Rain Status Quo * Legalize It Peter Tosh * Daddy Cool Boney M. *Girls, Girls, Girls (Sailor) Sailor * Devil Woman Cliff Richard *Music (John Miles) John Miles *Silly Love Songs Wings *Another Night Camel * Cowboy Song Thin Lizzy * Theme From Taxi Driver Bernard Herrmann * Jet Boy New York Dolls *Love Really Hurts Without You Billy Ocean * Sunny Boney M. * Shout It Out Loud KISS * P. Funk (Wants to Get Funked Up) Parliament * In France They Kiss on Main Street Joni Mitchell * My Love Is Free Double Exposure * Green Grass & High Tides Outlaws * Rose of Cimarron Poco * Starstruck Rainbow *Free Bird (live) Lynyrd Skynyrd * Harvest for the World The Isley Brothers * Dreamboat Annie Heart * Pogo Dancing Chris Spedding & The Vibrators * Marilou sous la neige Serge Gainsbourg * Kiss and Say Goodbye The Manhattans * I Love to Boogie T. Rex * Dazz Brick * Spinning Rock Boogie Hank C. Burnette * Am I Ever Gonna See Your Face Again? The Angels (Australian band) * S-S-S-Single Bed Fox * Don't Touch Me There The Tubes * The Lies in Your Eyes The Sweet * Takin' It to the Streets The Doobie Brothers *Fernando (song) ABBA *Lonely boy (Andrew Gold) Andrew Gold * Flaming Youth KISS * Long May You Run The Stills-Young Band * Ships in the Night Be-Bop Deluxe * You See the Trouble With Me Barry White * This Song George Harrison * We Vibrate The Vibrators * White Rabbit Jefferson Airplane * After the Dance Marvin Gaye * Hasten Down the Wind Warren Zevon * Fool to Cry The Rolling Stones * (Shake, Shake, Shake) Shake Your Booty KC & the Sunshine Band *The Things We Do for Love 10cc * Roots, Rock, Reggae Bob Marley *Don't Go Breaking My Heart Elton John & Kiki Dee * New Kid in Town Eagles * (The System of) Doctor Tarr and Professor Fether The Alan Parsons Project * Late Last Night Split Enz * Cokane in My Brain Dillinger (musician) * Hot Stuff The Rolling Stones * Try Me, I Know We Can Make It Donna Summer * Take the Money and Run Steve Miller Band * Portsmouth Mike Oldfield *Fanny (Be Tender With My Love) Bee Gees * Ain't Nobody But Me Supertramp *Turn the Beat Around Vicki Sue Robinson *Money, Money, Money ABBA * Kiss of Light Be-Bop Deluxe * Whispering Dr. Buzzard's Original Savannah Band * If You Know What I Mean Neil Diamond * I'd Rather Be With You Bootsy's Rubber Band * Rock'n Me Steve Miller Band *If You Leave Me Now Chicago (band) * The Hunter Free * Wand'rin Star Lee Marvin * It's Alright Black Sabbath * Laser Love T. Rex * One Piece at a Time Johnny Cash * In Zaire Johnny Wakelin *Arms of Mary Sutherland Brothers & Quiver (band) * Little Does She Know The Kursaal Flyers * Sweet Thing Rufus * Ten Percent Double Exposure * In Trance Scorpions * Still Crazy After All These Years Paul Simon * Breezin' George Benson * Almost Saturday Night John Fogerty * Teenage Depression Eddie and the Hot Rods * Spring Affair Donna Summer * Free Deniece Williams *It's Now or Never Elvis Presley * Baby Please Don't Go AC/DC *Turn! Turn! Turn! (song) The Byrds *Here, There And Everywhere Emmylou Harris * War Bob Marley * Run With the Pack Bad Company * Hey Lord (Don't Ask Me Questions) Graham Parker * Wondering Van der Graaf Generator * Chatty Chatty Mouth The Gladiators * Love in C Minor Cerrone * To One in Paradise The Alan Parsons Project * Vincent Don McLean * Moody Blue Elvis Presley * Reggae Got Soul Toots and The Maytals * Ballade de Johnny Jane Jane Birkin * Lost Without Your Love Bread * Cavaleiros negros Mutantes * Rita May Bob Dylan * Welcome Back John Sebastian * You to Me Are Everything The Real Thing * Too Old to Rock 'n' Roll: Too Young to Die Jethro Tull * One of These Days Emmylou Harris * Slip Kid The Who * Gypsy Black Sabbath * Hotel Chambermaid Graham Parker * Rock Creek Park The Blackbyrds * Enjoy Yourself The Jacksons *Showdown (Electric Light Orchestra) Electric Light Orchestra * Travelin' Light J.J. Cale * Tonight's the Night Rod Stewart * Ain't Gonna Bump No More (With No Big Fat Woman) Joe Tex * Getaway Earth, Wind & Fire * All That You Dream Little Feat * Movin' Brass Construction * Fool for the City Foghat * Loretta Nervous Eaters * I'll Sleep When I'm Dead Warren Zevon * Livin' for the Weekend The O'Jays * Onyx Space Art * 24 Hours a Day Barbara Pennington * Wild Side of Life Status Quo * I Never Cry Alice Cooper * I'll Be Good to You The Brothers Johnson * Gimme Back My Bullets Lynyrd Skynyrd *Pinball Wizard Elton John * Positive Vibration Bob Marley * Baretta's Theme Your Eye on the Sparrow Sammy Davis, Jr. * Cool Rasta The Heptones * I Think We're Alone Now The Rubinoos * It's Only Love ZZ Top * Hurt Elvis Presley * The Sun Ain't Gonna Shine Anymore The Walker Brothers * Silver Wheels Bruce Cockburn * Nobody's Fool Slade * Soul Shoes Graham Parker * Seven Minutes of Funk The Whole Darn Family * Lessons Rush * Right Time of the Night Jennifer Warnes * It Came in the Night A Raincoat * Questions Manfred Mann's Earth Band * This Masquerade George Benson * Shannon Henry Gross * Can't Hide Love Earth, Wind & Fire * Stand Tall Burton Cummings * Matinee Idyll (129) Split Enz * Silver Star The Four Seasons (band) *Lookin' Out for #1 Bachman-Turner Overdrive * Blood and Honey Amanda Lear * Rodrigo's Guitar Concerto De Aranjuez Manuel & the Music of the Mountains * Sons of Slave Junior Delgado * Lost in France Bonnie Tyler * Bombay Golden Earring * Silver Cloud La Düsseldorf * Heaven Is in the Back Seat of My Cadillac Hot Chocolate * The Darktown Strutters Ball Ted Mulry Gang * Let's Call It Quits Slade * Beautiful Noise Neil Diamond * A Fifth of Beethoven Walter Murphy & The Big Apple Band * Jaws Lalo Schifrin * When Jah Come Devon Iron's * Shame and Pride The Mighty Diamonds * John Rock The Dogs * Lines The Walker Brothers *You're the Reason Why The Rubettes * M.P.L.A. Tappa Zukie * Acid Queen Tina Turner * You+Me=Love The Undisputed Truth * Back Street Kids Black Sabbath * Tear Me Apart Suzi Quatro * Get Up and Boogie Silver Convention *Don't Cry For Me Argentina Julie Covington * Chanson d'amour The Manhattan Transfer * Voici les clés Gérard Lenorman * A Spaceman Came Travelling Chris de Burgh * Boston Tea Party The Sensational Alex Harvey Band * Comment lui dire France Gall * Roxy Roller Nick Gilder * Home Tonight Aerosmith * Here Comes the Weekend Dave Edmunds * Rub Out Jeff Britton & The Spitfires * Rock 'n' Roll Star Barclay James Harvest * Atmosphere Strutt Cloud One * "Lá Fora" a Cidade Perspectiva * With Your Love Jefferson Starship * Lorelei Styx * Hard Work John Handy * The Girl of My Best Friend Elvis Presley * Charley's Girl Lou Reed * Puisque tu l'aimes dis le lui Raffaella Carrà * Heart on My Sleeve Bryan Ferry * Croaking Lizard The Upsetters * Jeans On David Dundas * (I Believe) Love's a Prima Donna Steve Harley *Silent Night Can * Rock & Roll Band Boston (band) * Howzat Sherbet * Star Studded Sham Hello * Marleen Marianne Rosenberg * Saturday Nite Earth, Wind & Fire * It's OK The Beach Boys * Something He Can Feel Aretha Franklin * Sleepwalkin' Golden Earring * It Keeps You Runnin' The Doobie Brothers * Hot Line The Sylvers * Smoke From a Distant Fire The Sanford Townsend Band *(I'd Really) Love to See You Tonight England Dan & John Ford Coley * Let Me Down Easy Rare Pleasure * Darlin' Darlin' Baby (Sweet, Tender, Love) The O'Jays * Summer, Highland Falls Billy Joel * No More Looking Back The Kinks * Stratosfear Tangerine Dream * You Are My Love Liverpool Express * Do That Stuff Parliament * Living Next Door to Alice Smokie * Grow Some Funk of Your Own/I Feel Like a Bullet (In the Gun of Robert Ford) Elton John * Save It for a Rainy Day Stephen Bishop * All Aboard Roogalator *Still the One Orleans * As Strong as Samson (When You're Being Held to Ransom) Procol Harum * Banapple Gas Cat Stevens * Blueberry Hill Fats Domino * Drive Back Neil Young * Franklin's Tower Grateful Dead * Margherita Riccardo Cocciante * Back to Schooldays Graham Parker * Highway Lady UFO * Together Again Emmylou Harris *Nice and slow (song by Jesse Green) Jesse Green * Lost Angels The Sweet * Ancora tu Lucio Battisti * Gettin' Tighter Deep Purple * Aphids in the Hall Schwump * Hatasız Kul Olmaz Orhan Gencebay * Sing Me an Old Fashioned Song Billie Jo Spears * Svalutation Adriano Celentano * Bruce's Song Monty Python * She's Gone Black Sabbath * Fire on the Bayou The Meters *You've Lost That Lovin' Feelin' The Righteous Brothers * Candy Store Rock Led Zeppelin * Love Theme From "A Star Is Born" (Evergreen) Barbra Streisand * Can You Roll Her UFO * Fopp Ohio Players * African Race The Abyssinians * A o o ida T.P. Orchestre Poly-Rythmo de Cotonou * Forever and Ever Slik (pop group) * Roxette Live Dr. Feelgood * Wild, Wild Angels Smokie *You Make Me Feel Like Dancing Leo Sayer * Love Me Yvonne Elliman * Sunrise Eric Carmen * Don't Take Away the Music Tavares * Rocky Thin Lizzy * Sinful Love Blue Öyster Cult * Rollers Show Nick Lowe * Tu mirá Lole y Manuel * It's Over Boz Scaggs *You're My Driving Wheel The Supremes * I've Loved These Days Billy Joel * Love of the Common Man Todd Rundgren *Afternoon Delight Starland Vocal Band * Keep Me Cryin' Al Green * She's My Gal Gorillas * Nadia's Theme (The Young and the Restless) Barry DeVorzon & Perry Botkin, Jr. * Who the Cap Fit Bob Marley * Ljudi nije fer Smak * Nuvolari Lucio Dalla * Travelin' Man live Lynyrd Skynyrd * Suspicion (Elvis Presley) Elvis Presley * Love Ballad L.T.D. * Ram Goat Liver Pluto Shervington * Double Trouble Lynyrd Skynyrd * Too Hot to Stop Bar-Kays * Shower the People James Taylor * I Can't Hide Flamin' Groovies * I Wanna Funk With You Tonite Giorgio Moroder * The Best Disco in Town The Ritchie Family * Don't Stop It Now Hot Chocolate * Love So Right Bee Gees * Caledonia Robin Trower * Hva' gør vi nu, lille du? Gasolin' * Rigor Mortis Cameo * Crazy Feeling Lou Reed * Get the Funk Out Ma Face The Brothers Johnson * Good Vibrations Todd Rundgren * The Streets Got My Lady Bill Brandon * Drivin' Wheel Foghat * Happy Music The Blackbyrds * The Combine Harvester (Brand New Key) The Wurzels * The Lone Ranger Quantum Jump * Tropical (País Tropical / Fio Maravilha / Taj Mahal) Jorge Ben Jor * Und es war Sommer Peter Maffay * Wheels of Fortune The Doobie Brothers * Hurdy Gurdy Man Steve Hillage * St. Charles Jefferson Starship * Ophelia The Band *Here Comes the Sun Steve Harley * That's Me ABBA * Hello Old Friend Eric Clapton * You Don't Have to Go The Chi-Lites * What I've Got in Mind Billie Jo Spears * After Tonight Matumbi * Happy Days Pratt & McClain * Bouree Jon Lord * Bodyheat James Brown * Zeven dagen lang Bots * You Are the Woman Firefall * I Just Don't Know What to Do with Myself Marcia Hines * Rock and Roll Love Letter Bay City Rollers * Party Line The Andrea True Connection * Nobody but You Jackie Wilson * So Much for Love Moment of Truth * Message in Our Music The O'Jays * Max's Kansas City Wayne County & the Backstreet Boys * Heat Treatment Graham Parker * Dans un vieux rock 'n roll William Sheller * I Love to Love (But My Baby Loves to Dance) Tina Charles * Funky Music (Is a Part of Me) Luther Vandross * Dream Land Bunny Livingston * Cry Tough Nils Lofgren * I'm Going Down Rose Royce * Einzelgänger Giorgio Moroder * Get Closer Seals & Crofts * My Pearl Automatic Man * Rat Race Bob Marley * I Like It Both Ways Supernaut * Young Blood Bad Company * City Lights David Essex * A Little Bit More Dr. Hook * Gimme an Inch Robert Palmer * Riot in Cell Block No. 9 Dr. Feelgood * Sail Away Harry Nilsson * Emission Control The Suicide Commandos * A Smile Is Diamond A Band Called O * You Don't Have to Be a Star (To Be in My Show) Marilyn McCoo & Billy Davis Jr. * Silly Thing Graham Parker * Lazy Ways 10cc * Who Loves You Better The Isley Brothers * Medtem Izvir * Leaving on a Jet Plane John Denver * London Boys T. Rex * Mademoiselle Styx * Heart of Gold Neil Young * I Need to Be in Love The Carpenters * One Love in My Lifetime Diana Ross * I Like Girls Sparks * Guitar Jamboree Chris Spedding * Side Show Barry Biggs * I Like to Do It KC & the Sunshine Band * Sophisticated Lady (She's a Different Lady) Natalie Cole * Disco Lady Johnnie Taylor * Sandokan Oliver Onions * Heart on My Sleeve Gallagher and Lyle * Quiet Storm Smokey Robinson * Dance Little Lady Dance Tina Charles * Big Boy Sparks * Are You Ready for the Country Waylon Jennings * La musica muore Juri Camisasca * Africa Obota Pierre Akendengué * You Keep Me Hangin' On J.J. Cale * Doctor Kiss-Kiss 5000 Volts * I'm Gonna Let My Heart Do the Walking The Supremes * It Takes a Woman's Love (To Make a Man) Kansas * Secrets The Runaways * Bidon Alain Souchon * There's a Kind of Hush The Carpenters * Baby, We Better Try to Get It Together Barry White * If You Love Me Mary Hopkin * Save Your Kisses for Me Brotherhood of Man * Do What You Want, Be What You Are Hall & Oates * Styrofoam Tyla Gang * Nutbush City Limits (Live) Bob Seger & The Silver Bullet Band * Don't Make Me Wait Too Long Barry White * D A T Pluto Shervington * Lean on Me Melba Moore * The Alternative Way Anita Meyer * Did You Boogie (With Your Baby) Flash Cadillac & The Continental Kids * Just to Be Close to You Commodores * Shake Your Rump to the Funk Bar-Kays * The Devil Is Loose Asha Puthli * Lion Burning Spear * I Want To Hold Your Hand Sparks * Canzone d'amore Le Orme * Ballade de Johnny-Jane Serge Gainsbourg * I Only Wanna Be With You Bay City Rollers * Beware My Love Wings * Let's Go Down to the Disco The Undisputed Truth * Keep Pushin' REO Speedwagon * Something's Been Making Me Blue Smokie * Superman Lover Johnny Watson * One Drink Too Many Sailor * Blue Sky Fifth Dead * The Grind Tommy Bolin * Lonely Sky Chris de Burgh * Wizard Of Love Avalanche * Can't Get By Without You The Real Thing * He's a Friend Eddie Kendricks * Hey Baby Ringo Starr * You Gotta Let Me Show You Esther Williams * El Paso City Marty Robbins * Home Thoughts From Abroad Clifford T. Ward * The Party's Over Sandra Reemer * Wham Bam Shang-a-Lang Silver * Virgin Killer Scorpions * Sweet Dreams Emmylou Harris * Come On Over Olivia Newton-John * Lieder der Nacht Marianne Rosenberg * Free Love Jean Carne * You're My Everything Lee Garrett * Tryin' to Love Two William Bell * Only Love Is Real Carole King * Stiletto Heels Sailor * Framed Cheech & Chong * That's Rock 'n 'Roll Shaun Cassidy * Too Late Larry Williams & Johnny Watson * Love and Other Bruises Air Supply * I'll Play the Fool Dr. Buzzard's Original Savannah Band * That'll Be the Day Linda Ronstadt * Daydream Believer The Monkees * Gotta Be the One Maxine Nightingale * Weekend in New England Barry Manilow * Get Back Rod Stewart * Torn Between Two Lovers Mary MacGregor * I Am a Cider Drinker (Paloma Blanca) The Wurzels * James Billy Joel * Dog Eat Dog Ted Nugent * Rock and Roll All Nite (Live) KISS * Soldier and Police War Jah Lion * Dancing in the Street Martha and the Vandellas * Baby Come On Sex O'Clock U.S.A. * What It Is Apollis * Παναγιά μου, Παναγιά μου - Panagia Mou, Panagia Mou Mariza Koch * This One's for You Barry Manilow * I'm Qualified to Satisfy You Barry White * Who'd She Coo? Ohio Players * Man from Manhattan Eddie Howell * The Last Thing on My Mind Tom Paxton * Dreamer The Jacksons * Crossword Puzzle Sly Stone * Wake Up Pure Essence * Motorcycle Rock Mothers of Track * Avant de nous dire adieu Jeane Manson * Lonely Night (Angel Face) Captain & Tennille * Go to Hell Alice Cooper * Lean on Me Mud * Touch and Go Ecstasy, Passion & Pain * My Baby's Got E.S.P. The Four Below Zero * Get Up and Dance Supercharge * Gloria Enchantment * Golden Ring George Jones (singer) & Tammy Wynette * Río ancho Paco de Lucía * American Dreamer Gene Clark * He'll Have to Go Ry Cooder * You Are My Starship Norman Connors * Aber bitte mit Sahne Udo Jürgens * You Don't Know Me at All Ringo Starr * 1, 2, 3 Catherine Ferry * Why Must a Girl Like Me Claudja Barry * Higher and Higher Martha Reeves * Horoscope Harpo * We're All Alone The Walker Brothers * Hard Times of Old England Steeleye Span * N'goua T.P. Orchestre Poly-Rythmo de Cotonou * Breaker Breaker Outlaws * Family Reunion The O'Jays * Bananas Man * One Way or Another Uriah Heep * I Wanna Stay With You Gallagher and Lyle * Send Another Moses The Willows * Muinainen kaunotar Donna * A Dose of Rock 'n' Roll Ringo Starr * Crazy Bald Head Johnny Clarke * It's All Too Much Steve Hillage * Miss You Nights Cliff Richard * Shop Around Captain & Tennille * Kerb Crawler Hawkwind * S.O.S. Pink Lady * Boogie on the Street Lew Lewis * Work All Day Barry Biggs * This Is It Melba Moore * Europa (Earth's Cry Heaven's Smile) Gato Barbieri * Oh, Pretty Woman Roy Orbison * Falling Apart at the Seams Marmalade * I Don't Want to Go Home Southside Johnny & The Asbury Jukes * Pepper Keibu Pink Lady * Hey Baby J.J. Cale * Georgie Pussycat * Love Stealer Hello * Rock and Roll Music The Beach Boys * Fancy Dancer Commodores * Yesterdays Hero Bay City Rollers * Salute to ABBA Norman Gunston * Meet de Boys on the Battlefront The Wild Tchoupitoulas * Johnny the Fox Meets Jimmy the Weed Thin Lizzy * Another Rainy Day in New York City Chicago * Háblame del mar marinero Marisol * Fairytale Dana * Chanson pour Nathalie Nino Ferrer * Emor Shalom Chocolate Menta Mastik * Don't Stop Believin' Olivia Newton-John * Noćas mi se pjesma piše Ambasadori * Tryin' to Get the Feeling Again Barry Manilow * The Golden Rod Roy Ayers * Free For All Ted Nugent * Bodo Ballermann Udo Lindenberg & Das Panik-Orchester * Say You Love Me Patti Austin * Yes, Maybe No First Choice * Midnight on the Bay edit The Stills-Young Band * What Difference Does It Make Earth & Fire * Magical Mystery Tour (song) Ambrosia * Between the Lines Pink Fairies * Light of Experience (Doina de Jale) Gheorghe Zamfir * Daylight Bobby Womack * El jardín prohibido Sandro Giacobbe * Belinda Roy Orbison * Here I Go Again Twiggy * I've Never Been to Me Charlene * Μαύρα πουλιά The Sun of Greece * Springtime Mama Henry Gross * Don't Give Up on Us David Soul * Love Me Like Music I'll Be Your Song Heart * The Way You Do It Pussyfoot * Interplanetary Twist Screemer * Philly Jump Instant Funk * It's Not a Crime Nils Lofgren * Always There Side Effect * After the Lovin' Engelbert Humperdinck * How Deep It Goes Heart * Kad smo ja i moj miš bili bokseri Time * To the Hilt Golden Earring * Sad Eye The Pretty Things * I Hate the Music John Paul Young * Made In PB Requiem Para O Circo * One Step Forward Max Romeo * If You've Got the Money I've Got the Time Willie Nelson * Nights Are Forever Without You England Dan & John Ford Coley * Smokey Funkadelic * La bagarre Amanda Lear * I Thought It Took a Little Time (But Today I Fell in Love) Diana Ross * Die kleine Kneipe Peter Alexander * Under One Roof The Rubettes * The Flasher Mistura Featuring Lloyd Michels * Where or When Dave Edmunds * Nie spoczniemy Czerwone Gitary * I Need It Johnny Watson * Man to Man Hot Chocolate * 1-2-3-4 ... Fire! Penny McLean * Het dorp Wim Sonneveld * Red Lights Marbles * I Can't Ask for Anything More Than You Cliff Richard * Tú y yo Cecilia * Twilley Don't Mind Dwight Twilley Band * This Is My City Skyhooks * Daisy Christophe * Gönül Salıncağı Erkin Koray * Düsseldorf La Düsseldorf * I Don't Wanna Lose Your Love The Emotions * Life on Mars Dexter Wansel * Inside America Juggy Murray Jones * Deep Purple Donny & Marie Osmond * Chestnut Mare The Byrds * Rocky Frank Farian * Ten Percent Double Exposure * Pump Pump Fredi & Friends * Everyman (Has to Carry His Own Weight) Double Exposure * Smile Pussycat * Amber Cascades America (band) * Let's Take It to the Stage Funkadelic * Find My Way Cameo * Midnight Love Affair Carol Douglas * Slip and Do It Betty Wright * Teddy Bear (Red Sovine song) Red Sovine * You're More Than a Number in My Little Red Book The Drifters (American band) Albums Released Songs in the Key of Life Stevie Wonder Station to Station David Bowie Other Events *The song festival Eurovision song contest is won by the British entry: "Save your kisses for me", performed by the Brotherhood of Man (The festival was held in the Dutch Hague ). **October 18 : First performance of String Quartet No. 6 of Boris Tchaikovsky **October 22 : First performance of Mi-parti of Witold Lutosławski The Beatles receive in January a bid of 30 million dollars for a reunion concert. The offer is made by Bill Sargent, a concert organizer. In vain, it will not come to a reunion of the famous pop group. Also released on live television bid of $ 3,000 from Lorne Michaels , the producer of Saturday Night Live will not produce the desired result. Will be in May Paul McCartney and Wings or by the United States touring with the Wings over America tour. McCartney is the first time in ten years that he is in America. The compilation album, Their Greatest Hits (1971 - 1975) of Eagles became the first album in history, a platinum plate. This award represents more than 1 million albums sold. The prize can be awarded. Already one week after the release of the album Elton John is now immortalized in the London branch of Madame Tussauds . In March this year, a wax figure of British pop star in the collection. Members coming in May ABBA in the news. Rumors from the German press report that all members except Anni Frid Lyngstad, in a plane crash came. killed The rumor is quickly debunked. Later that year the famous ABBA logo at baptism held by the inverse B. In September, by Bono , The Edge , Adam Clayton and Larry Mullen, Jr. the band Feedback formed. Later this band will be renamed to U2 . Other bands that are created in this year are Elvis Costello and the Attractions , Foreigner ,Iron Maiden , The Cure and Cheap Trick . Deaths include Percy Faith. Grammy Awards [ Edit ] *18th Grammy Awards Matches [ edit ] *Eurovision Song Contest 1976 Festivals [ Edit ] *Pinkpop Category:Year Category:Years